


The Wicked May Have a Little Rest

by PancakeStacks



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Platonic Cuddling, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeStacks/pseuds/PancakeStacks
Summary: Cide wakes from a nightmare to find comfort from his party members.
Kudos: 5





	The Wicked May Have a Little Rest

**Author's Note:**

> As a treat! 
> 
> This was written at the start of the year and though I'm writing from the pov of Cide, Amados is actually who I play in our campaign. I got brain worms at the time for something soft (Not that we deserves it) and this happened. The events mentioned are cannon to the campaign but this scene did not happen and is just a product of my imagination. That being said, it is very cannon that Eddie is an octopus in bed and both Cide and Amados know this from separate first-hand experiences. 
> 
> Please check out Pigeon Princess's (Eddie's player) art of our characters!   
> https://pigeon-princess.tumblr.com/post/188608012672/im-so-happy-to-finally-be-able-to-share-the-other

Cide woke slowly, plagued with a pounding headache, feeling inordinately warm and somewhat numb through half of his body. This combination sent a rush of panic through all his limbs as the adrenaline kicked in and he took in his surroundings, trying to recall how he had gotten to bed last night. From what his eyes could gather it was still dark outside. The room he had woken up in was still and quiet; save for the deep breaths coming from near his head and to his left. His internal clock told him that it was close to dawn so waking at this time wasn’t unusual for him, just the circumstances of his waking were odd. 

‘Ah,’ Cide found his mind connecting together the pieces of information he picked up from around the room as he came to a conclusion. He had shared a bed with Edmund and Amados last night but why were they all so close? Amados was even close enough he sounded like he was on the bed too which was a little odd for the small aasimar. 

As his left leg came back to life he nudged the body sprawled across it and received a small sleepy mumble in response. ‘Must be Edmund,’ Cide thought, given how much the half elf liked to wriggle his way around peoples bodies while they slept he wasn’t surprised to find it was Edmund beside him... And on top of him... And… Under him… Was that his hand under his shirt? Cide let out a slow, subdued sigh as he slowly began wiggling his toes and fingers. It didn’t take long for the blood to flow back through his limbs but the pins and needles kept him temporarily trapped. 

As Cide lay still he contemplated his state of being. A thought drifted through the back of his mind. 

‘You are a monster’ 

He latched onto it unconsciously, following it’s threads back to its source and seeing flashes of images, darkness, blood, steel carving through his flesh, the eyes of his mother as she called out his name… His hand holding the blade embedded in Syp’s chest… The corner of his eyes prickled as fresh tears formed and his headache suddenly made sense. 

Cide recalled how last night they had retired early, it had been a long, trying day. He recalled Amados smiling, bidding them goodnight and taking the end of the bed while he and Edmund took the rest. He recalled waking in a dull panic with Edmund’s cool hands cupping his face, whispering for him to calm down, relax, everything was ok and he was safe. 

‘You’re all good Cide, you’re ok!’ Edmund’s well meaning words came out almost panicked, adding to Cide’s elevated mood but god did those cool hands help. That’s when… Amados had woken up, he had climbed to the top of the bed and began to stroke his head, singing that lullaby… It was one they had heard before… 

“Mm.. Cide…?” The soft voice of Amados caught his attention as Cide finally realised where his second companion had moved to. He tilted his head back as a pair of hands slowly lifted from either side of his neck and rested on his head instead, picking up clumsily where they had left last night as the green aasimar began to stroke his hair again. Amados was sitting against the headboard of the bed and from his position Cide noticed that he was actually laying with his head on Amados’s lap. 

The aasimar was blinking bleary golden eyes at him, struggling to stay open as his mind caught up with his body. “Cide are you... Ok?” Even in the dark Cide could see the concern etched on the young man’s face. 

Right. So last night he had a nightmare and woke up crying and Edmund and Amados had comforted him. 

His mind played back some of the images he had remembered moments ago as he considered his response. It wasn’t uncommon for Cide to have nightmares, and if he was being honest he couldn’t remember much about what happened in it now that it was over. It was all a blurry memory attached to emotions that he did his best to repress. 

“I’m ok Amados, thank you.” It wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t the truth either, Cide was good at those. Amados looked like he wanted to argue more but his mind was even slower than Cide’s after having just woken up. Using the moment to test his pins and needles, Cide made his move. Sitting up slowly he untangled himself from Edmund’s grip, much to the sleeping half elf’s displeasure if the small whine was anything to go by and slipped off the side of the bed. It was early but not too far off when Cide would usually rise anyways. He felt a vexing need to wash his face. 

“Cide? Are you going out? I can come with-” Cide turned just in time to catch Amados before he fell from the bed. Having someone sleep on your crossed legs all night probably didn’t do him any favours and he was most likely going through those same pins and needles right now. 

“No, no, I’m ok Amados, honestly, you should sleep a little more, I can’t imagine sleeping upright was very comfortable.” Cide slowly guided Amados back down into the space he had just occupied, making sure to tuck him in tightly. 

“S’ fine, I used to sleep like that all the time.” Amados was arguing but his body didn’t resist Cide and soon he was laying next to Edmund, who upon feeling a body press against him again, slowly reached out to entangle his new target. 

“Do not worry, I’ll just be downstairs.” It didn’t sound as reassuring as Cide wanted but fortunately Amados’s body settled into the comfier sleeping position quickly and the only response he got was a small nod of the aasimars head before his eyes fluttered shut. Cide smiled, waiting till his breathing evened out before quietly exiting the room. 

Once the door closed behind him, Cide felt his legs give out a little and he let out a shaky exhale. His emotions could only be held back for so long if last night's episode was anything to go by. Thankfully the tavern was quiet at this hour and so the washroom was deserted when he entered to clean himself up. 

The cold water helped chill his warm skin and dull his headache, taking him back to last night as Edmund’s hands worked to cool him down as he fought for control over his emotions. It had been working, a small part of his mind had begun to reclaim control as the cold helped cut through his panicked thoughts. His reflection stared him down as he raised his head, judging him, berating him. He was supposed to be stronger than this now.

‘You are learning to be less of a monster.’ 

Cide’s grip on the washroom sink was the only thing keeping him from collapsing again as he fought once more to keep his composure. 

He was still learning. 

He could still do this. 

Cide was a changed being after all, especially if Alathrial had anything to do with it. 

One last splash of water to temper his swirling mind and Cide felt ready to return to their room. As he passed the stairs he eyed them, considering going downstairs to stew by himself but… His body ached for rest still, and even though they would probably be waking up in less than a couple of hours the idea of going back to bed was suddenly very appealing for his tired mind. 

Predictably, as he opened the door Amados stirred, eyes half lidded to make sure that it was a friend and not an enemy that had entered. As Cide approached he sat up, pulling Edmund’s arm off his chest and shuffling over, leaving a space between the two of them for Cide to lay in the middle. 

“You didn’t have to…” Cide began to whisper but Amados shook his head and patted the space with his hand. 

“It’s ok to accept this Cide, being vulnerable isn’t weak.” Cide knew he could trust Amados’s words, knowing that on some level, they both had similar fears about themselves. So he let himself feel vulnerable and slipped into the space between Amados and Edmund. He let himself feel lost knowing but trusted in Edmund as his arms and legs wove themselves around him, his head moving to rest on Cide’s shoulder. 

“Mm welcome back Cide…” He mumbled into Cide’s neck before going lax once more. Cide smiled and wrapped his arm around Edmund’s shoulders, holding him close. The bed shifted behind him as Amados shuffled up towards the top of the bed a little. 

“It’s ok, I’m not going to sit and sleep again.” Cide felt one of Amado’s arms slide under his head while the other combed through his hair. “It’s your turn to rest.” 

The dawn felt slow to arrive but Cide wished that moment wouldn’t come. Lying between Edmund and Amados, feeling their weight and warmth beside him, it was surreal that he could have ever fathomed that he was allowed to receive this level of kindness. 

Edmund’s breathing evened out again and his own breathing unconsciously began to match it. His eyelids drooped as his muscles relaxed. Amados hummed that familiar lullaby as his fingers combed through Cide’s hair, gently pressing it back. Cide couldn’t keep his eyes open any more and he let the darkness rise up to meet him but this time it was quiet.


End file.
